board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2/3)
Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2) is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2008 Character Battle. KamikazePotato created a topic to track all of the board's submissions, and will be keeping this wiki page up to date throughout the Contest to include all of the latest pictures. Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round Two and Three of the Contest. For pictures for Round 1 of the contest, see Board 8's 2008 Match Pics. Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Phoenix Wright (R2): http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/5144/phoenixwrightr22tb9.png * Link (R2): http://img91.imageshack.us/img91/3111/linkr22iz9.png https://archive.is/20130627183007/img141.imageshack.us/img141/4332/linkr2ys5.png * Vivi (R2): http://img122.imageshack.us/img122/370/vivir2oz8.png * Zero (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183244/img241.imageshack.us/img241/6417/zeror2mt3.png * Luigi (R2): http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/7779/luigir2so5.png * Sora (R2): http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/4760/sorar2oc8.png * Liquid Snake (R2): http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/5966/liquidsnaker2kd5.png * Raiden (R2): http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/1058/raidenr2ds3.png * Gordon Freeman (R2): http://img265.imageshack.us/img265/4881/gordonfreemanr2qm9.png http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/5659/gordonfreemanr22hg3.png * Zidane (R2): http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/6105/zidaner23zl5.png * Duke Nukem (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9818/dukenukemr2pu0.png http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/5176/dukenukemr22tf3.png * Mario (R2): https://archive.is/20130802162042/img201.imageshack.us/img201/7607/marior2vs8.png http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/9620/marior22sc5.png * Wario (R2): http://img380.imageshack.us/img380/382/warior2gb8.png * Amaterasu (R2): http://img372.imageshack.us/img372/6465/amaterasur22bz8.png * Tidus (R2): http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/8048/tidusr2yh5.png http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/4084/tidusr22dx0.png * Ike (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183003/img529.imageshack.us/img529/9564/iker2jc8.png http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/8162/iker2alternateob3.png * Zelda (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/818/zeldar2vg6.png * KOS-MOS (R2): http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/4119/kosmosr2wq8.png * Ness (R2): http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/7548/nessr2ii5.png * GlaDOS (R2): http://img516.imageshack.us/img516/5894/gladosr2zn8.png * L-Block (R2): http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/409/lblockr2ru4.png * Ramza (R2): http://img71.imageshack.us/img71/6684/ramzar2ya3.png * Kratos Aurion (R2): http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/8725/kratosaurionr2qa8.png * Arthas (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183215/img525.imageshack.us/img525/3364/arthasr2vj8.png * Ryu Hayabusa (R2): http://img505.imageshack.us/img505/8359/ryuhayabusar2gy1.png ZenOfThunder * http://imgcake.com/album.php?id=435 Biolizard * Link: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/linkdemo3.png Heroic Mario * Zack (R2): http://img228c.imageshack.us/img228/161/zackr2za6.jpg * Zack (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183419/img233.imageshack.us/img233/6115/zackr3wf4.jpg * Sephiroth (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v625/Ngamer/08contestpics/2e49lsg.jpg https://archive.is/20130627183413/img401.imageshack.us/img401/8866/sephirothr2ih7.jpg * Cloud (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183426/img221.imageshack.us/img221/6226/cloudr2crl6.jpg https://archive.is/20130627183427/img411.imageshack.us/img411/4156/cloudr2bon6.jpg * Cloud (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183039/img389.imageshack.us/img389/407/cloudr3bu3.jpg http://img360.imageshack.us/img360/2448/cloudr3dwq7.jpg * Tifa (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183517/img135.imageshack.us/img135/4580/tifar2vx8.jpg https://archive.is/20130627183453/img411.imageshack.us/img411/5615/tifar2vu8.jpg * Tifa (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183406/img213.imageshack.us/img213/7098/tifar3vi2.jpg * Vincent (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183416/img135.imageshack.us/img135/5672/vincentr2ao3.jpg * Vincent (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183521/img233.imageshack.us/img233/2590/vincentr3bgx1.jpg * Solid Snake (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183345/img441.imageshack.us/img441/5515/snaker2xg4.jpg greatone10 * Falco (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183035/img144.imageshack.us/img144/9619/falcor2copyft6.png https://archive.is/20130627183024/img515.imageshack.us/img515/8021/falcor2copyvs2.png * Samus (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183333/img136.imageshack.us/img136/2223/samusr2copycr6.png * Leon (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183101/img176.imageshack.us/img176/6581/leonr2copylt4.png * Auron (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183447/img386.imageshack.us/img386/7076/auronr2copysz1.png https://archive.is/20130627183053/img152.imageshack.us/img152/5986/auronr22copygp3.png * Pac-Man (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183429/img131.imageshack.us/img131/6070/pacmanr2copyxr1.png * Altair (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183034/img98.imageshack.us/img98/1877/altairr2copyho7.png * Weighted Companion Cube (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183206/img183.imageshack.us/img183/125/cuber2copyho1.png * Kratos (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183352/img521.imageshack.us/img521/6046/kratosgowr2copydl3.png https://archive.is/20130627183408/img205.imageshack.us/img205/1303/kratosgowr2copyjl2.png * Yoshi (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183250/img179.imageshack.us/img179/7581/yoshir3copyxl1.png * Bowser (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183342/img155.imageshack.us/img155/8171/bowserr3copyit5.png * Lucario (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183420/img253.imageshack.us/img253/5281/lucarior2copyue1.png * Diddy (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183441/img504.imageshack.us/img504/544/diddyr2copyer4.png * Leon (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183022/img364.imageshack.us/img364/1018/leonr3copylp8.png * Magus (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183205/img364.imageshack.us/img364/7646/magusr2copyok4.png * Donkey Kong (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183332/img166.imageshack.us/img166/2627/donkeyr2copyec8.png * Mewtwo (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183106/img143.imageshack.us/img143/4204/mewtwor2copyjz5.png * Mewtwo (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183319/img387.imageshack.us/img387/1781/mewtwor3copypp1.png * Ganondorf (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183038/img149.imageshack.us/img149/186/ganonr2copyem6.png * Luigi (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183307/img299.imageshack.us/img299/5020/luigir2copyhl0.png * Lucario (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183250/img126.imageshack.us/img126/2838/lucarior3copybk4.png * Mudkip(z) (R2): http://img359.imageshack.us/img359/5319/mudkipr2copyyw9.png https://archive.is/20130627183234/img49.imageshack.us/img49/8679/mudkipzr2copyuh0.png * Scorpion (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183201/img519.imageshack.us/img519/1765/scorpionr2copyqk8.png * Sub-Zero? (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183348/img383.imageshack.us/img383/748/glacierr2copyth4.png * Sub-Zero (R2): http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/7388/subzeror2copytt6.png * Nero (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183457/img395.imageshack.us/img395/1197/neror2copysz9.png * Diddy (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183438/img526.imageshack.us/img526/860/diddyr3copymp7.png * Fox (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183521/img228.imageshack.us/img228/1517/foxr2copybv0.png * Wario (R2): http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/962/warior2copytx5.png * Pikachu (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183102/img50.imageshack.us/img50/8347/pikachur3copysx5.png * Mario (R2): http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/9747/marior2copytp6.png * Link (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183101/img150.imageshack.us/img150/9901/linkr2copymy4.png * Zelda (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183038/img242.imageshack.us/img242/6707/zeldar2copyaa3.png https://archive.is/20130827074531/img339.imageshack.us/img339/4863/zeldar22copyea9.png * L-Block (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183426/img241.imageshack.us/img241/554/lblockr3copyju7.png * Big Boss (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183247/img134.imageshack.us/img134/9515/bigbossr2vj9.png * Bowser (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183047/img381.imageshack.us/img381/4249/bowserr2copyka6.png * Tifa (R2): http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/6373/tifar2copywp2.png * Jill (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183032/img136.imageshack.us/img136/1425/jillr2copysr1.png * Mario and Luigi (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183139/img384.imageshack.us/img384/4786/luigir3dk0.png https://archive.is/20130627183057/img384.imageshack.us/img384/5022/marior3jv7.png Who Cares? * Tifa (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183134/img381.imageshack.us/img381/7384/tifaround2wj9.png * Ryu (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183043/img381.imageshack.us/img381/6442/ryuspriteap4.png * Nightmare (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183409/img98.imageshack.us/img98/7962/nightmareround2wf5.png * Ryu (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183036/img167.imageshack.us/img167/8241/ryuround2to8.png * Mega Man (R2): https://archive.is/20131105100133/img46.imageshack.us/img46/6422/megamanround2mw7.png * Jill (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183047/img143.imageshack.us/img143/8636/jillround2gb5.png https://archive.is/20130627183045/img158.imageshack.us/img158/647/jillround2twokw7.png Xuxon * Kefka (R3): http://img505.imageshack.us/img505/7126/r3kefkaxuxon6677657vx9.png * Shadow (R2): http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/5081/r2shadowxuxon7395319ml9.png * Marth (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183244/img174.imageshack.us/img174/9708/r3marthxuxonyp4.png * Alucard (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183128/img174.imageshack.us/img174/2673/r3alucardxuxon4dl7.png * Luigi (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183107/img155.imageshack.us/img155/9712/r3luigixuxon2uq1.png * Mega Man X (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183415/img135.imageshack.us/img135/2716/r2megamanxxuxonsk0.png http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/3534/r2megamanxxuxon5ww1.png * Alucard (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183237/img174.imageshack.us/img174/2201/r2alucardxuxonud6.png * Ganondorf (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183330/img174.imageshack.us/img174/4686/r2ganonxuxonsh6.png * L-Block (R2): http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/2886/r2lblockxuxontq2.png * Link (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183028/img148.imageshack.us/img148/5264/r2linkxuxonlf7.png * Mega Man (R2) https://archive.is/20130627183318/img144.imageshack.us/img144/3567/r2megamanxuxonfj4.png * Mega Man X (R3) https://archive.is/20130627183040/img144.imageshack.us/img144/9828/r3megamanxxuxonsc6.png RPGuy96 * Kefka (R2): http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/192/kefkard26221460tm8.png * Link (R3): http://img167.imageshack.us/img167/7941/linkrd36275211yz1.png * Mario (R3): http://img229c.imageshack.us/img229/4268/mariord3tv8.png * Luigi (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183314/img241.imageshack.us/img241/8324/luigird3yl3.png * Cloud (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183049/img398.imageshack.us/img398/5469/cloudr3wo4.png Harrich * Kirby (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183244/img141.imageshack.us/img141/1518/kirby2k7r2qo4.png * Big Boss (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183124/img149.imageshack.us/img149/2209/bigboss2k8r2fixedcd3.png * Raiden (R2): http://img353.imageshack.us/img353/1963/raiden2k8r2fv2.png * Master Chief (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183451/img84.imageshack.us/img84/4418/mc2k8r2rr0.png * Ganondorf (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183321/img156.imageshack.us/img156/2189/ganonr2ve1.png https://archive.is/20130627183030/img381.imageshack.us/img381/6528/ganondorfr2mockbu3.png * Duke Nukem: https://archive.is/20130627183429/img148.imageshack.us/img148/6137/duker22yn8.png Coffee Ninja * Scorpion (R2): * Riku (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183434/img137.imageshack.us/img137/6553/riku2lh7.png * Sub-Zero(R2): https://archive.is/20130627183423/img293.imageshack.us/img293/1493/szeroiz0.png * Tifa (R2): * Tifa (R2) https://archive.is/20130627183054/img383.imageshack.us/img383/7389/tifar2gi9.png * Zero (R2): * Pikachu (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183433/img393.imageshack.us/img393/8696/pikapikavm2.jpg * Luigi (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183415/img374.imageshack.us/img374/8753/weegeevm8.jpg * Captian Falcon (R2): https://archive.is/20130827071715/img339.imageshack.us/img339/3648/falconcrapdm1.png * Mewtwo (R2): http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2333/mewtwor2rm9.png * Lucario (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183337/img184.imageshack.us/img184/1365/lucario2zt8.png * Phoenix Wright (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183315/img185.imageshack.us/img185/10/wrighto2pd2.png * Sandbag (R2): http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/7268/sandybag2yt3.png * Pacman (R2): https://archive.is/20130719030418/img513.imageshack.us/img513/6957/pacmania2we2.png * Yoshi (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183404/img512.imageshack.us/img512/2329/yoshi2lt2.png * Kirby (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183437/img395.imageshack.us/img395/841/kirby2zd6.png * Sephiroth (R2): http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/5154/sephyla6.png * Nana (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183411/img98.imageshack.us/img98/4088/r3nanasl3.jpg * Pikachu (R3): http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/2511/pikachu3gz3.jpg * Zero (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183412/img266.imageshack.us/img266/6367/zero3dv9.png * Duke Nukem (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183504/img408.imageshack.us/img408/4173/dukestergc0.png GANON1025 * Snake (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183434/img253.imageshack.us/img253/451/snakeround2ja9.jpg * Raiden (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183450/img84.imageshack.us/img84/7870/raidenround2bp4.jpg * Ocelot (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183030/img401.imageshack.us/img401/3535/ocelotround2ki9.jpg * Big Boss (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183450/img151.imageshack.us/img151/5858/bossround2fi3.jpg * Ganondorf (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183011/img397.imageshack.us/img397/1678/ganonround2yw9.jpg * Lloyd Irving (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183338/img75.imageshack.us/img75/4725/lloydround2tx4.jpg * Travis Touchdown (R2): http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/1767/travisround2cq8.jpg * Travis Touchdown (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183034/img98.imageshack.us/img98/7287/travisround3ft0.jpg Jedibaracuda * Liquid Snake (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/Lsnake.png * Gannondorf (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/ganonC.png * Mewtwo (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mewtwoB.png * Sonic (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/sonicB.png * Wario (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/wario.png * Zack (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/Zack.png * Link (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/LinkB.png * Marth (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/marth.png * Luigi (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/luigi.png * Mario (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/marioB.png * Bowser (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/bowser.png * Lucario (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/lucarioB.png * Mega Man X (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mmxB.png * Samus (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/samusB.png * Snake (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/snakeB.png * Yoshi (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/yoshiD.png * Midna (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/midnaB.png Justin_Crossing * Master Chief (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mchief-1.jpg * Big Daddy (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bdaddy.jpg * Knuckles (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/knuckle.jpg * Tom Nook (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/nook.jpg * Marth (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/marth.jpg * Midna (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/midna.jpg * Kirby (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kirby.jpg * Fox (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/fox.jpg * Yoshi (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi2.jpg * Ness (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ness.jpg * Samus (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/samus-1.jpg satai_delenn * Zack (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/zackr2-a.jpg * Crono (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor2.jpg * Frog (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frogr2.jpg * Tidus (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidusr2-b.jpg * Dante (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/danter2better.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/danter2-a.jpg * Riku (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur2.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur2-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur2-b.jpg * Riku (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur3.jpg * Squall (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr2.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr2-a.jpg * Squall (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr3.jpg * Crono (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor3.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor3-a.jpg * Frog (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frogr3.jpg * Sonic (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sonicr2.jpg * Sonic (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sonicr3.jpg * Auron (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/auronr2.jpg * Balthier (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/balthierr2.jpg * Meta Knight (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/metaknightr2-a.jpg * Mario (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/marior3.jpg * Sephiroth (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sephirothr2.jpg * Sephiroth (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sephirothr3.jpg * Cloud (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cloudr2.jpg * Zidane (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/zidaner2.jpg * Sora (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sorar2.jpg therealmnm * Sonic (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183425/img440.imageshack.us/img440/2594/sonic3hx0.png https://archive.is/20130627183443/img151.imageshack.us/img151/7866/sonic2nf9.png * Master Chief (R3): https://archive.is/20130627183339/img386.imageshack.us/img386/1703/halo2af8.png MMXCalibur * Mega Man X (R2): http://i143.photobucket.com/albums/r123/MMXcalibur/MegaManXRound2.png ShadowtheHHFan * Phoenix Wright (R2): http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j238/logaman/Phoenix.jpg SuperAngelo128 * Sonic the Hedgehog (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183026/img523.imageshack.us/img523/3082/sonicr2copypt5.jpg http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/SonicR2Altcopy.jpg * Sonic the Hedgehog (R3): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/SonicR3copy.jpg * Revolver Ocelot (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183424/img88.imageshack.us/img88/3844/ocelotr2copyyw8.jpg * Ganondorf (R2): https://archive.is/20130627183447/img99.imageshack.us/img99/7181/ganonr2copyzi4.jpg * Bowser (R2): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/BowserR2copy.jpg * Luigi (R2): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/LuigiR2copy.jpg * Mario (R2): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/MarioR2copy.jpg Mock Match Pics http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/9125/r21stmatch3rq5.png http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/962/r21stmatch2fx9.png http://img264.imageshack.us/img264/2932/r22ndmatchch0.png http://img229.imageshack.us/img229/4913/r23rdmatchig1.png http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2383/r24thmatchxa0.png http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/8585/r24thmatch2ql2.png http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/3264/r25thmatchyk5.png https://archive.is/20130627183325/img525.imageshack.us/img525/9024/r25thmatch2ta4.png https://archive.is/20130627183126/img521.imageshack.us/img521/6660/r26thmatchtp4.png http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/798/r26thmatch2fc5.png http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/4453/r27thmatchar7.png http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/1303/r27thmatch2tm4.png http://img362.imageshack.us/img362/56/r28thmatchai6.png http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/656/r28thmatch2ld3.png http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/157/r29thmatchks2.png http://img369.imageshack.us/img369/1951/mock2hh0.png https://archive.is/20130627183414/img178.imageshack.us/img178/5678/r210thmatchdy9.png http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/5895/r211thmatchyt7.png http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/8491/r212thmatchiw2.png http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/5359/r212thmatch2ev9.png http://img133.imageshack.us/img133/3664/r213thmatchly8.png http://img122.imageshack.us/img122/950/r214thmatchwg0.png https://archive.is/20130627183249/img525.imageshack.us/img525/6035/r215thmatchac5.png http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/1532/r216thmatchfs2.png Character Tally Round 3 pics will not be tracked yet; this list is only for characters that need R2 pics. Remember that making pics for characters that might not make it might end in the pic being worthless. As characters lose R1 matches, they will be removed from the list. None! Time to focus on Round 3 pics! External Links * Official GameFAQs Submission Form Category:Board 8 Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Article of the Week winners Category:Board Projects